1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fastening devices, and more especially, to an expansion card fastening device used in computer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer functions increase, more expansion cards are equipped with the computer. Generally, expansion cards are fixed in a computer case by fastening devices. However, different expansion cards vary in sizes. Therefore, it requires different fastening devices to lock those different expansion cards in place. It is inconvenient for users to replace the expansion cards having different sizes.
Therefore it is desirable to provide an expansion card fastening device suitable for fastening different sized expansion cards.